Behaviour
by ThaiCappuccine
Summary: Spinner's End era o apenas ser, o comportamento da intolerância, o comportamento da insolubilidade. O nada.


**Behaviour  
**_por Thai_

Spinner's End era o apenas ser.

Uma brisa deslocava folhas quebradiças nas calçadas, amontoando-as na soleira de portas trancadas e formando, vez por outra, uma espiral empoeirada em becos ermos. A sombra oblíqua de uma imensa chaminé coloria em negro os telhados das casas identicamente mortas, e formava um rastro pesado e alinhado perfeitamente à determinada rua daquele bairro. Seguindo-a fielmente podia-se alcançar uma imponente fábrica, a maior ênfase do local, contudo cessando na metade da treva e voltando-se à esquerda, alguém poderia deparar-se com a pior das visões:

Era uma casa semelhante às demais e que se diferenciava na aparente melancolia. Se todo o bairro jazia abandonado e visualmente fétido, aquela casa ultrapassava os limites humanos; aranhas eram capazes de construir um melhor lar com suas teias e utilizavam-se da única janela térrea para a empreitada. Cupins banqueteavam-se da porta, deixando farelos de madeira salpicarem o chão. A tintura usada nas paredes fora clara algum dia, talvez há décadas, porém agora mostrava nada além de manchas e umidade. Amanhecia e nem isso parecia suprir as necessidades da casa por vida e era ali, naquela única janela visível, que um homem respirava lentamente, ofuscando e umedecendo o vidro com seu hálito.

Sua mente estava vazia e ecoava, distante, vozes que ele ouvira há muito tempo. Afastava-as de seus pensamentos, porém elas logo retornavam para que ele as repelisse novamente. Não restara nada de si mesmo; os anos deterioraram sua alma como os vermes devoram a carne morta. Era pútrido, solitário e louco, além de consciente de cada um de seus atos. Perdera-se por haver perdido o que gostaria de haver conquistado e, por conseguinte, julgava-se incapaz e infeliz para conseguir um propósito para viver. Tudo o que importava se fora e era tanto esse tudo!

— Eu não sou isto o que você está pensando! – deixara escapar um gemido, a voz de um garoto de quinze anos deixara seus lábios e ele sentiu-se envergonhado de si mesmo.

Verde, brilhante e límpida; assim era a vida que ele sentiu esvair entre seus dedos e isso não mais existia: havia partido para sempre.

— Oh, Severus, veja no quê você se tornou! – uma outra voz se libertara, entretanto não se sabia se ele a pronunciara ou se ela sequer saíra de seus pensamentos.

Era o não ser novamente, nada, nunca, nada. Fechou os olhos ao primeiro raio solar que rompeu a barreira do vidro imundo. O negro em sua cabeça, o vazio, si mesmo. Sentia sua falta; a dele próprio. Não mais se olhava no espelho e havia esquecido de sua aparência que nunca se alterava, a não ser pelo peso da idade. Não se importava com o que era e desistira de perguntar-se isso. Onde estava seu corpo? Onde estava sua mente? Onde _ele_ estava? Jamais amou-se.

— Negro... – murmurou sem se ouvir.

Sabia ser branco, pálido, quase morto. Gostaria de saber mais. Gostaria? O que existia detrás da cortina negra que estendera diante de si? Como faria para ultrapassá-la? E se sentisse horror ao transpassar para o outro lado do negro? Ele era horrível, um monstro que não amava. E se amasse outra vez? Quem poderia retribuir? Não havia e jamais haveria alguém, e ele sabia disso como ninguém mais poderia afirmar. Procurou dentro da mente, os olhos fechados por pálpebras pesadas, concentrado.

— Branco... – sibilou sem mover os lábios.

Moveu um músculo do braço tentando erguê-lo e esta primeira etapa fora auferida. Temia pelo desconhecido, temia como poucas vezes havia temido. Ousou tocar a própria face com a ponta dos dedos e este era o limite da sua coragem. Não, não poderia ser. Ele possuía sensibilidade nos dedos, algo que acabara de descobrir. Perpassou-os timidamente sobre o rosto, sentindo seus olhos fechados, suas sobrancelhas grossas e ásperas, seu nariz adunco, grande e terrível, seus lábios finos e secos, sedentos, vazios, ocos. Sua pele era oleosa, entretanto não pegajosa. Ele transpirava dentro de suas vestes escuras.

Deslizou a ponta dos dedos, era apenas o que conseguia usar para explorar-se, para sentir seus cabelos que lhe alcançavam os ombros por puro desleixo e fraqueza; pretendia ocultar o rosto feio por detrás deles, dos fios negríssimos e sujos. Prosseguiu com o ato, sentindo o choque entre a carne da ponta dos dedos e a do pescoço úmido por nervosismo. Descia gradativamente até encontrar a firme gola de sua camisa fechada. Ultrapassou-a, sentindo um cordão mais volumoso que seus cabelos emoldurar da nuca ao restante do peito. Desabotoou os primeiros botões da camisa para verificar.

"Dizem que é para dar sorte. Fique com ele", disse ela em um sorriso.

Era um crucifixo pequeno que há anos fora abandonado sobre o peito. Não compreendia o que tanto aquilo poderia significar, entretanto fora presente dela e se ela ambicionava proporcioná-lo sorte, ele acreditaria em suas palavras – não por relevar as possibilidades, mas por admirar a existência de alguém tão bondosa e diferente dele naquele mundo. Repousou a mão sobre a cruz por alguns instantes, contudo não mais teve visões e tudo o que ele podia imaginar era o seu próprio peito alvo, os mamilos escuros e o crucifixo entre eles, e na ponta de seus dedos.

— Vamos, Snape – estimulou a si mesmo, desta vez proferindo palavras.

Desabotoou toda a camisa, revelando um cintilar de palidez. Abriu a mão e emitiu um grito rouco: a impetuosidade o enlouquecia. Não poderia conhecer-se por inteiro, bastava-lhe a ponta dos dedos como extremo de sua ousadia! Respirou fundo e negou. Espalmou a mão sobre o peito magro, sentindo os ossos do tórax como protuberâncias e a cruz sem propósitos em seu caminho. Chegou ao ventre, ao umbigo e aos pêlos ásperos que o destacavam. Grunhiu estupefato como nunca: o medo decaíra sobre ele. Não poderia ser daquela maneira, tão aventurada!

Retrocedeu a mão respirando sôfrego, o desespero tomando-o por explorar-se. Cravou as cinco unhas compridas e maltratadas no peito arfante e rasgou-se até encontrar a fivela do cinto que o atava. Ardência grave em cada arranhão, que certamente sangravam. Era uma fera, era o desprezo. Era a fúria e o desamor. Era nada. Nada. Libertou-se, retirou a calça com violência, era o calor a dominá-lo, a ânsia, a vitória. O ar frio tocou suas pernas compridas e dotadas de pêlos negros e em seu íntimo a avidez instalou-se.

— Ah! – ele gritou desesperado. O que estava fazendo?

A mão relutante tornou-se duas, dois instrumentos atrevidos e desbravadores. Uma deslizava por toda a extensão de seu corpo magro e branco, a outra conhecia um mistério e desvendava-o. Sentia o pulsar na própria mão, o sangue latente e cálido preencher seu membro, dilatando-o e tornando-o tão relevante quanto seu prazer. Ele era tudo aquilo, o asco e a paixão, o terror e a febre. Delirava como o pior dos infames. O movimento que se repetia, as mãos deslizantes, sua própria pele.

— Oh! Oh! – estava livre, a voz masculina e rouca de quem já não falava há muito tempo.

Deixou-se curvar ligeiramente para frente, apoiando-se no parapeito da janela com a mão que não empunhava sua masculinidade. Sua cabeça foi de encontro ao vidro e ali a manteve, os olhos ainda fechados. Via-se em sua mente, confuso, como um borrão. Seu rosto, as olheiras profundas, os cabelos oleosos e o nariz adunco, além dos lábios secos e mortos; trágicos lábios. Beijou-se e sentiu a superfície lisa e gelada do vidro. Abriu os olhos e encarou-os negros e bem abertos, e moveu mais uma vez os lábios, perpassando a língua em sua figura envidraçada e sentindo-a dura. Amava-se, abominava-se, como sempre, como nunca. O hálito quente e a saliva manchando o vidro, o reflexo da boca vazia que parecia incapaz de corresponder ao beijo.

Era o retorno do que era; um beijo sem vida, frio e liso, sem emoções ou brilho. Era o reflexo de sua casa, do vidro empoeirado, das aranhas e traças. Não era. Não era nada.

— Você não é isto – mais um gemido. — Oh! Você é isto!

Um animal feroz. O beijo impassível, os lábios que o desamparavam para sempre por simplesmente não existirem. Sua alma fervilhava dentro de si, parecia querer explodir e o afogar em sua lava imunda de ódio e desgosto. Deflagrara, o prazer lhe escapando e poluindo a mão direita, branco, a cabeça seriamente comprimida ao vidro que sequer rangia, as pernas fraquejando.

Severus Snape era um corpo nu, macilento e magro ao chão de pedras frias. Ele não respirava sua respiração, pois não a conhecia. Era descompassada e confusa, e ele a detestava. Detestava a si e arrependia-se por haver se auto-explorado. Aquilo era imundo, tenebroso e juvenil. Ele era um louco a encarar o chão dentre os cabelos desordenados sobre a face. O peito ainda ardia e seu baixo ventre perdia gradualmente a pulsação.

Spinner's End era o apenas ser, o comportamento da intolerância, o comportamento da insolubilidade. O nada.

**FIM**

N/A: Behaviour, ou seja, Comportamento em inglês ;D


End file.
